Our Story To Tell
by Psychaotic Cryaotic
Summary: You Never Know Those Around You Till You Learn Their Stories, Even If That Means Escaping Into The Past. Alex, A Seventeen Year Old Dancer Is Thrown Into The Life Of Jordan Chan, Otherwise Known As Glitch To Many. Slowly Growing Onto Each Other, They Begin To Fall For One Another. But Being Torn Between Your Past And Your Present May Be Your Downfall, And An Upbringing...


Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Central, It's Characters, Or any of the products mentioned in this Fan-fiction! Enjoy~~~

Ohaiyo, My Pika's! How Have You All Been Doing? Well, I Hope! I Have Been Really Busy With School And Helping Like Four Of My Friends With Their Relationship Problems And Shit So...Yeah I'mma Fourth Wheel Now! And What Better Way Than To Just Write About It Than Bitch About Being Single...Well Actually I Kinda Like Being Single Cause Ya Know...GTA Online Is The Only Relationship I Need...And Music...

By The Way...

Am I The Only Person Who Listens To Eminem Twenty Four Hours A Day? And I Think This Is What Inspired This Damn Story So Thank Him...I Guess...

Onward With Thy Story!

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter One:

~.Till I Collapse.~

_Strength..._

_Intelligence..._

_Skill..._

_That's the only way you'll be able to keep the same __**mentality **__as everyone else. You learn from the brains chronic use of the skills you acquire while growing and maturing. Without such, you will learn 'slower' than others._

Or, that's the way I was taught, at least. I was told that without a strong mind, body, and soul I'd make it no-where. Because perfection is everything, no matter it be a simple dance move, it must be struck with elegance, not a single disruption or it must be practiced over and over again. But the thing is, this art isn't even ballet. It's more like _street_ styled dancing, where you pop and lock more than you focus on posture and prosperity. Two completely different arts, yet metaphorically the same. Yet, as I stated before, that's the way _I_ am taught. My mentality is different. It's like its being hung on the edge of a cliff just waiting to fall off and crumble to nothing but large holes in the mind, making me lose not only my balance, but my _strength, intelligence, and skill_. Once those have dissolved, it takes a lot more time to learn the technique again.

_Technique..._

_Mobility..._

_Movement..._

_If these three objects are not used as a strategy you lose focus on all other things, eventually messing up the posture, and motion. This is something that is required during all battles whether it be rehearsal battles or for the championship. You must not disrupt the conduct._

More things that focus on the way routines are performed. In my mind, none of this even matters. As long as you have the will to try, you can make it in _this_ world. Nothing can stop you no matter what. I usually ignore those three. They're too complicated and it makes me question my skill. I don't have a problem with using them at some points, though. Yet when you use _technique_ you're putting all skills into one little place and moving. That just explained _movement_ too. So, keep that in mind. Try thinking of the two of them as Yin and Yang. An odd comparison, yet fitting in a way. And lastly, _mobility_, take a moment to Google the word if you like. Then pay attention to this 'cause I'm only going to say it once. You can mix up a routine. Allow me to repeat this once more; _you can mix up a routine._ Hell to make it even simpler and shorter-_ Do what YOU want. _I'm pretty sure it doesn't matter what, just as long as it matches the tempo of the music you're dancing to, you're good. You have the _mobility _to, god forbid, _twerk_ if you'd like to. Just as long as it matches the tempo of the song you're dancing to. Any rhythm of dance that actually _matches _the song, you can do it.

Now that I have finished doing that, let's move on with what _I_ do. Because if you didn't quite catch that educational introduction, I am a dancer, yet I do more than just dance. But this has nothing to do with me...except it does. It's complicated, if you look into it, but in all reality it isn't. Wait...how do you explain your life and another person's in vague detail after you get to know them for at least a month or so? Maybe I should start at how I got into all of this...

**XxXxXxXx**

_I moved to the beat of the song, as the beat gradually got faster. My mind was clear as I focused only on my foot work, my legs aching as I practiced the routine over six times now. Eyes closed, I kept my ears open and steadied myself, the beat slowing once more. I stopped my movements, as the song was cut short by my instructor's angry bellows to one of the girls who'd messed up on a step. She hit the pause button on the stereo and stalked her way over to us._

"_Kira- What the hell was that?!" She snapped at the girl who hung her head in shame, never meeting her gaze. Kira's small voice reached my ears, "I-I'm sorry, I tripped over my feet and-" She was cut off by the instructor raising a hand, as if to hit her. "Enough with the shallow excuses. This is the second time you've messed up." She hissed as she turned her back on the girl who looked around with pleading eyes. I looked at her, before speaking up for the scared individual._

"_Felicia, Kira didn't mean to. She just lost her footing, is all! There's no need to hurt the girls feelings over it!" I snapped at the women, who twisted her lean form to look me straight in the eyes. I silently prayed I wouldn't be hit as she walked towards me, eyes narrowed and blazed with fury._

"_Is that so? Alex, I watch you dance, and not once have you fucked up in my presence. She's fucked up more than anyone, and I am through with the excuses. Tripped or not, you keep going- even if you have to add your own style to it. Finals are two weeks from now, and we cannot afford a failure." She explained, raising her voice and looking at the group of females that stood quietly._

"_I understand that, Felicia, but making us practice over and over- we're going to fuck up! If you hadn't noticed everyone is fucking tired, so would you please- Stop. Bitching." I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest, and glaring at the middle aged woman in front of me. She sighed and walked away before muttering;_

"_Whatever, go take a god damn break. You all have twenty minutes. Don't be late." That was all we needed to hear before we darted out of the studio door and made our way through the hall, where our bags lay. I could hear the small talk from the girls behind me as they laughed with one another. Gathering my duffel bag from the floor, I unzipped it and grasped my phone that sat on top of my spare clothing. Untangling the ear buds that were wrapped around the phone, I tucked them in my ears and close the bag, placing it back onto the floor and walking out the front door of the studio._

_I headed across the street, towards the arcade that sat right across from the studio. Opening the door, I made my way over to the Dance Dance Revolution platform, my hands tucked into the pockets of my sweatpants. I hummed along to the song blaring in my ears, standing on the sidelines to watch the many competitors lined up in front of the DDR platform. My eyes slowly drifted to the two males playing, one of them having the expression of determination and the other smug, as if he knew he would win. The match ends with the determined individual slumped over in shame, and the smug one challenging the others who were gathered around the game._

_Without thinking, I speak up, "I'll go against you." He snaps his gaze towards me and lime green meets cerulean blue in a clash. A smirk plays upon his lips and he steps onto the gaming platform. I sigh, and with the roll of my eyes make my way towards him. He looks at me, "Since you're a girl- I'll go easy on you." I glare at him, furrowing my eyebrows before snapping, "Fuck. That. It's a go big or go home deal. Now stop being a pussy and start the damn game." Snickers could be heard in the background as the male next to me grumbles under his breath and picks the song. The song begins and we start with the simple steps- __**up, down, left, and right**__. This continues until it starts to speed up and the routine becomes complicated. Twisting and turning, I keep my eyes on the screen, yet add my own style to it. Soon the song is ending and I'm hitting the last move, my feet moving fast to meet the arrows displayed on the screen._

_The match ends with a draw- both of us having the exact same score. He looks towards me with a smirk and puts out a hand, "You did good- you didn't beat my high-score, but you were close. I give you props for that!" I stared blankly at him- before looking down at the watch on my wrist. We'd been playing for fifteen minutes now and I knew pretty soon I'd have to go. Without thinking- I quickly dashed away from him and back across the street, into the studio that was now being crowded by the other girls. I kept my eyes to the floor as I brushed past them, letting out small "Excuse Me's", making my way over to my duffel bag that leaned against the wall. I quickly placed my phone back inside, underneath the extra clothing, and rushed back to the small area we were practicing in._

"_Great- You're on time! Get back into position so we can perfect this dance, and Kira remember- __**don't screw up this time**__." Felicia greeted with an unnoticed grin. I sighed and stretched, waiting for the song to come back on. As it began, I began to move to the rhythm. My eyes darting towards the clock on the wall;_

_'4:55'_

_It read and I gave a relieved sigh. Only forty-five more minutes until we leave. Then I can go home and rest my sore muscles. I watched as Felicia guided us into the dance moves. She was really passionate about this, this is her life, dancing. It was mine too, but I had more than one passion. Dancing was an outlet, but I never acted the way she did when I started this. I was always serious of my dreams no matter how many times they were put down. I always had some way to prove people wrong when berating them. This is one of those ways._

_Just as we were transitioning into a different song she turned the stereo off. We paused, letting silence fill the air. She scowled down at the watch on her wrist, "It's time for you to go." She spoke bluntly, her eyes cast over us. We began to leave the room once more, going into the foyer of the building and gathering out things. I made my way out of the door, my azure duffel bag drooping over my shoulder, and sat on the steps, waiting for my cousin to pick me up. I watched as the other girls walked side-by-side down the narrow street, laughing with one another and sending quick glances back at me._

_Finally, my ride pulled up. He smiled towards me as I stood and made my way towards the vehicle, bag slung over my shoulder and back hunched in a fatigued manner. I entered the car and sighed, letting my frustrations out in one breath, "Alex, you look exhausted, chica." He spoke, amusement laced in the words. I glared at him and snorted in a very unladylike manner, "Shut the hell up, Angel. It's been a rough fucking day and I need some fucking time to relax." I explained, leaning back in my seat and closing my eyes. He chuckled, "Felicia on your case again, mija?" He questioned, speeding down the street. I nodded, rubbing my temples, "I swear that woman has something to bitch about every day! And today wasn't even intentional, one of girls fucked up on a step and she made a big fucking deal out of it! Called the girl out in the middle of rehearsal and I had to let her know that we were going to fuck up a one point in time." I complained, barely catching Angel muttering something along the lines of 'You curse more than your mother.' _

"_Anyway, how was you and Aubrey's date?" I changed the subject, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye. He frowned, "How do you think? She complained again because I took her to a concert on the beach. She didn't like it and cursed me out when we got home. She's so damn hard to please!" He frowned and sighed just like I had when I'd got into the car. "So…pointless ass argument once more? Isn't that kind of strange?" I pointed out. _

_He frowned, "What are you trying to say, mija?" He'd questioned. I shrugged, "I don't know, you tell me, I mean she is __**your**__ girlfriend Sergio. You do the math and see what you come up with." I said and the car became silent, except for the soft music playing from the radio. I kept my eyes towards the window, watching the trees whizz by._

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Hello, Beautiful People! I Know It's Been So Fucking Long Correct? But I've Been Busy Putting Together This Little Work Of Art. And I Know What You're Gonna Ask;

"What About Closer Together And New Flame?"

On Hold Till Further Notice. Haven't Came Up With That Many Idea's For Any Future Chapters And I Know I Said I Wouldn't Do That To Y'all But I've Been Stuck And On Top Of Things If You Didn't Read The First Author's Note…

**FUCKING SCROLL UP AND READ!**

Anyway I Love You Guys!

One Love, One Heart And A Whole Lotta Teeth To Bite That Bitch!

-P.C.

_Alex: And If You Forgot Any CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism Is Welcome. Or If You Just Wanna Review Do Just That And Tell How I Should Do Glitch's Intro! Cause That'd Really Help If You Could Help A Confused Author…_

_Buh Bye!_

_PS: Blame David So For My Absence…The Funny Bastard Hah!_


End file.
